Rykon (Planet)
Overview : Rykon is the second planet from the star Mirak, and serves as a major trading center for the United Euralian Directorate. Rykon is a desert planet, with some military outposts and a large civilian population. : Rykon is 2,463km smaller than Earth (giving it a diameter of 10,279km), and is estimated to be about 6.1 billion years old. Rykon's terrain is mostly vast deserts with scarce plateaus and one large canyon towards the northern pole. : There is technically no lingual requirement, however it is strongly encouraged by the Directorate that merchants (a profession that makes up about 49% of the population) speak English in order to communicate with the merchants of other United Euralian planets that do require that English is spoken by merchants. The majority of the planet speaks Swahili. : There is only one recognized city, the capital of trading and the capital of the planet Fedha (literally meaning 'Money' in Swahili), as the rest are villages made of sandstone. : The planet presently sees no conflict. History Prior to the arrival of the Confederacy Although Confederacy documents state that there were no inhabitants prior to their landing, United Euralian scouts have found evidence that supports the claim that there were tribes that had originally inhabited the planet. It is accepted by many that the Confederacy came in contact with these tribes after the escape of the 29th Battlegroup, and immediately obliterated them rather than establish a relationship. The disappearance of the Rykon Colony There is real, standing evidence that undoubtedly proves that the Confederacy had colonized on Rykon, yet the Confederacy publicly denies ever having settled on Rykon (although it is acknowledged in private settings and in private records). Many believe the reason for the denial is the possibility of the Confederacy being beaten by an unknown power. The young United Euralian Directorate had been keeping a close eye on the planet, keeping tabs on ships that entered and left the planet. In 3053, the U.E.D had stopped sending undercover recruitment agents and solely relied on watching the atmosphere of Rykon. In 3057, it was reported that no ships had left or entered Rykon for three years. The last Confederate ships documented near Rykon had entered, and never came out. In 3058, ships were sent to Rykon by the U.E.D and reported deserted villages, and not a single Confederate ship in sight. The Confederacy on Rykon had disappeared without a trace (stealth technology was ruled out, as no anomalies were detected without a visible source.) As mentioned before, many believe something fought the Confederacy and never surfaced after its defeat at Rykon. The Establishment of the Euralian Rykon Colony In 3058, the ships sent to Rykon included colonization ships, that brought about a lot of the population (most of which hailed from the South African region of Earth). Not too many houses were built, and many of the deserted houses were occupied by the United Euralian citizens. The only construction that occurred on Rykon was the building of mining facilities, small factories, and Fedha. Present Military ships that are constantly in orbit serve as the defenses of Rykon, often times doing searches of the ships coming in and out of the planet. The planet is recognized as neutral in terms of conflict, despite being United Euralian territory. Flutters (talk) 21:49, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Planets